Vday adventures
by Eyanei
Summary: Debitto and Jasdero have a little run in with Cupid.  First story. No flaming.
1. Chapter 1

When Jasdebi looked over and saw Cupid, they knew they were in for another long, boring rant about how they should treat people. Especially on Valentines day.

Oh well…

"Just **what **do you **think** you are **doing**?" Cupid snapped at them.

Jasdero popped a Bing cherry in his stitched up mouth while Debitto snickered at the winged baby, "Eating valentine candy." He said innocently, though his mischievous smile said otherwise.

Cupid glared at the twins, and pointed at their hard collected stash, "Eating **stolen **valentine candy." He exclaimed, "What in the world could have possessed you to take candy from your fellow Noah? Do you have **any** idea how upset they will be now that they have nothing to give to their loved ones?"

Jasdero sighed dramatically, "Yeesh; drama queen hee." He exclaimed.

"Honestly pixie boy," Debitto said, "The Earl actually brought us **candy **today. No dumbass in their right mind would even think of giving some away."

"How would you know?" Cupid challenged, "Did you even ask?"

Jasdebi stared at Cupid for a moment, before they both burst out laughing.

Cupid glared at the two, his face turning beat red from both embarasment and anger.

"Good one fairy." Jasdero cackled, bending over and clutching his stomach.

"Yeah," Debitto said, wiping a tear from his eye. "Who knew you could crack a joke."

Cupid blinked for a moment, then turned an even darker shade of red. "Stop laughing at me," he yelled, "I was being serious."

The twins stopped, and stared at Cupid with wide eyes."You were?" they asked in unison.

Cupid scowled, but decided to change the subject. "Whether they want to give you any of their candy or not doesn't give you the right to go around and take it from them. You should be ashamed of yourselves. Stealing from your own family."

"Relax, pixie boy," Debitto said, "you make it sound like we stole from everyone**, **and we didn't. Just Lero."

Jasdero turned to Debitto and grinned, "We should go do that now hee." He then turned to Cupid, "Thanks for the idea, hee."

Cupids glare hardened. "Don't you da-"

Before he could finish, Jasdebi had already grabbed their bag of candy and were running into the ark, laughing all the way.


	2. Chapter 2

The twins walked aimlessly around the ark with Cupid floating right behind them, ranting and raving the entire time about what they thought would be a good idea. That is, until he decided to tag along.

"I CANNOT believe you two," he ranted, "as if stealing from this 'Lero' character wasn't bad enough. You're REALLY gonna try to steal from everyone else too? And on-"

"Cool it, ya big baby." Debitto finally snapped at Cupid, waving his golden gun in the winged baby's face "You're gonna get us caught before we even get a chance to DO anything."

"Caught, hee." Jasdero echoed, aiming his gun in between Cupids eyes.

Cupid didn't even flinch. "Good," he said, in a not so naggy tone of voice, "maybe then you two'll actually LEARN something."

Jasdebi scowled, and pulled the trigger.

Nothing happened.

Jasdebi blinked, 'The hell...' they thought in unison, before trying to shoot the guns off a second time.

Again, nothing happened. The only thing that came from the guns was empty, clicking noises as the triggers were pulled.

Ok, now that was just weird.

Cupid rolled his eyes and swatted the guns away from his face. "Your weapons don't work around me," he said, matter-of-factly, "Besides; I'm an angel (technically). So you couldn't kill me if you wanted to. Which I'm sure you weren't, were you?" His question sounded more like a cocky statement.

"I was." Debitto answered, glaring down at his gun. "Damnit," he growled, before flinging his it to the other end of the hallway and then going to retrieve it as an after thought.

"I wasn't hee" Jasedro said as he began to fiddle with the light bulb on top of his head, also forgetting that he had aimed to blow Cupids brains out. "I just wanted to injure or maim you. Nothing personal hee."

Cupid scowled and clenched his fists, glaring at nothing imparticular.

Until he noticed Jasdebi's unguarded candy bag out the corner of his eye. "Hey... Um... What was your name again?" he asked the Noah.

"It's Jasdero hee."

"... Right." Cupid responded awkwardly, "Anyway, what does this 'Lero' person look like?"

"Hmm. He's a pumpkin with a spring attached to his head hee. Or his butt, or whatever the hell it is hee." Jasdero said after little thought, now swatting at the light bulb on top of his head.

"I see," mumbled Cupid, an idea starting to form in his little head.

* * *

><p>Jasdero was still playing with his light bulb when Debitto returned.<p>

"Where's the whine bag?" he asked, noticing the absence of Cupid.

Jasdero took his attention away from the light bulb and looked around, "I dunno hee", he responded, a puzzled look on his face. "I didn't even know he left."

Debitto rolled his eyes, but ignored his brothers stupidness, "Whatever. Lets go see if Skin has any candy left; his rooms the closest."

Jasdero nodded eagerly, a big grin plastered to his face. "Ok hee" he said, as he reached down to grab the candy bag, only to find that it wasn't there.

"Where'd it go hee?"

"What?" Debitto asked, lazily scratching the side of his head with the barrel of his gun.

"The candy", Jasdero panicked, looking around frantically. "It's gone hee! Just like Fairy!"

It took a moment for his brother's words to register in Debitto's head. But, when they did, his eyes nearly popped out of his skull, "What the hell do you mean gone?" he snapped, "How could it be gone? Weren't you holding it or something?

"I got distracted hee." Jasdero exclaimed, gesturing at the flickering light bulb on top of his head.

Debitto scowled, but decided to, again, ignore his brother's stupidness. (If that's even a word). After all, he had a pretty good idea of who took their hard collected stash.


End file.
